Although specific radio technology has improved, the basic input and output (I/O) of conventional R/C equipment for flying hobby planes, driving ground vehicles, or otherwise controlling robots or robotic vehicles have remained relatively unchanged for years. For example, the typical system includes a handheld transmitter, a remotely mounted receiver, and a servo or speed controller. The handheld transmitter may include human inputs two joysticks, trim tabs, and aux switches. There are commonly servo reversing switches. More modern enhancements include programmable controls on the transmitter that allow modification of the human input prior to transmission. Such modifications may allow for improved control parameters and the ability to adjust the human input as necessary for different vehicle configurations. Many transmitters have a trainer port that allows a second transmitter to be properly connected to the first transmitter and enabled, allowing a student to take over flying, while the teacher with the main transmitter can enable and disable student control. Generally, the function of the remotely mounted receiver is to receive the handheld transmitters signal, decode the data, and distribute the appropriate human input to a specific output connector. Receivers typically have between two and eight outputs, each mapped to a specific human input, such as one joystick axis or one switch. The servo (or speed controller) is normally wired to (at least) one of the outputs of the receiver is a device for controlling the movement of the vehicle. Servos create rotational movement to a specific position, allowing for control of airfoil surfaces, steering linkages, and such. Speed controllers take the same signal as a servo and allow for control of continuously rotating motors for wheel drive or propeller drive.